A World That Doesn't Care
by Akanishi Jin
Summary: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn’t seem to care. His two step brothers and stepfather make his life miserable. One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with his life. Will Rei finally be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Title: **A World That Doesn't Care**

Author: **Mei Kimari**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own beyblade. There are no OC's in this story for once either. XD

_Warning: _This is a yaoi fic...ReixKai. Therefore, don't like, don't read. Don't flame me just cuz it's yaoi. Other reasons do not apply. Hehe.

Summary: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn't seem to care. His two step brothers and stepfather make his life miserable. One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with his life. Will Rei finally be happy?

_If you see numbers, it just means that there is something at the bottom of the page describing it or something. XD _

**Author note**: I do realize...I did promise to write "Grasp the Light II". But at the moment, I have the idea, just not the full-out details. Therefore, once "A World That Doesn't Care" starts moving, I'll try my best to start it. –sweatdrop- Plus, that's just if I'm lucky. I'm already on my third chapter right now for this fic. So, I'll try my best to post them as soon as possible. This chapter isn't all that long. But, I promise, that though this isn't all that great, it gets better.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**  
**

A large mansion with 200 rooms, 48 bathrooms, and 72 bedrooms. A boy with two toned blue hair walked down the stairs, a few creaking as he continued. He quickly got down the stairs and looked up at the chandelier.

88888

A small house with two bedrooms for four people, and one bathroom. A boy with long black raven hair, wrapped in a hair-wrap walked down the stairs.

88888

A creak was heard along the wooden floor of the house as the boy that didn't seem to be a year older than sixteen turned to see another man, much older than himself sitting on a chair facing him. "Rei! Get your ass over here!" The man shouted at him, seemingly young enough to swear. The boy quickly walked over.

"What do you want?" Rei asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. All of a sudden, all went silent. A loud slap was heard, and was all Rei felt. He put a hand to his left cheek and realized that his stepfather had just slapped him.

"Now Rei. I need you to go to the store today and get me a few things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just get them." He states sternly, handing him a list, then standing up and pushing Rei out the door. "Don't forget that you still have to do chores around the house later also."

88888

_Rei's POV_

Store (1)

"Why does he need all this junk? Let's see...a whip...a knife...chips...some book called, "How to murder and cover in one week"...and a belt." I asked as I sighed. 'Probably more to torture me with.' I thought as I walked over to the next aisle to find some damn handcuffs.

"Where am I supposed to find handcuffs?"

8888

"Aisle 7" a voice called to him in a stern tone. Upon hearing the voice, Rei knew it was his stepbrother, Tala.

"What!"

"There are handcuffs in Aisle 7. Better get three. I bet Bryan wants a pair too." He smirked as he walked over to his 'brother' and 'hugged' him from the back, hands on Rei's chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Rei asked as he moved forward making Tala let go.

"Today, father said you could be mine." Tala answered as they walked over to the next aisle, which happened to be aisle 7. He picked up three pairs of handcuffs. Rei looked at Tala strangely, wondering what they would do with them.

"Anyways, watch that foul tongue. I'll torture and torment you till the day you die if you continue."

"And is that not what you are doing now?" Rei asked as he smiled, getting pulled to the cash register by Tala. (2)

"You'll see...you'll see. I'll be waiting outside. Don't be more than five minutes."

88888

"Why am I stuck in a world that doesn't care?" Rei asked as he began paying the cashier.

* * *

That's where it ends today. –sigh- Should've written more. But, this chapter was just pretty much to introduce the characters and incorporate the title, "A World that Doesn't Care." So, hope you like it and will come back for Chapter 2...

Well, what did ya think? Anyways, I need a little help from all you reading this fic. Please vote whether the stepfather should be:

1) Boris

2) Voltaire

The highest vote wins. The one chosen will later torture, not be tortured. Therefore, please help me decide. XD I'm hoping it to be Boris...just that fact that he seems more of a torturer than Voltaire. Plus, I need someone to be Kai's grandfather later on...But, I'll let you all decide.

**Commenty stuff:  
**(1) Hey! This is my first commenty thingy. XD Let's say the store is Dollarama. Supposedly a new dollar store here in Edmonton. -sweatdrop- They have some pretty cool stuff too. hehe. More talked about next chappie.

(2) Yes, Tala knows that Rei is finished with the shopping, therefore, the reason of the 'pull over. XD

**Thanx so much! Please review!**

_Kat-chan -heart-_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A World That Doesn't Care: The Cinderella Story**

Author: **Mei Kimari**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own beyblade. There are no OC's in this story for once either. XD

_Warning: _This is a yaoi fic...ReixKai. Therefore, don't like, don't read. Don't flame me just cuz it's yaoi. Other reasons do not apply. Hehe.

Summary: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn't seem to care. His two step brothers and stepfather make his life miserable. One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with his life. Will Rei finally be happy?

Oh yeah, this chapter has a few numbers around. The fact is that I'm...'commenting' XD Well, sort of anyways.

* * *

_Thanx to all you who reviewed_: I guess you were all right. It wouldn't make sense if I made Voltaire Rei's step father, especially since Kai's grandfather actually is Voltaire. O.O I'm...confusing myself. XD...you guys are alright with the whole ReixKai pairing though right? 

MafiaNerd-Used to be jadestar123: wowz, long name. XD Here's an update.

Tears from heaven: Glad you're interested. I'm on the verge of wondering if I should really continue this fic or not. But, Hopefully, I won't discontinue. I need something to do over the summer anyways. Hehe.

MikaTanaka: -sweatdrop- I guess you're right. Thanx

shuchan: XD Both bastards eh? Lol. Anyways, here's another chapter.

ShadedRogue: Well, they need food don't they? XD I was like, well, why not. Hehe. I wasn't exactly planning on Kai to be tortured by Voltaire. Or was I? XD I can't remember. Uh oh…that's not too good. I have a vague idea I think. If you've got any, please tell.

Reis1gurl: Been a long time since I've heard from ya. Anyways, here's an update.

* * *

_Recap_: "You'll see...you'll see. I'll be waiting outside. Don't be more than five minutes." 

"Why am I stuck in a world that doesn't care?" Rei asked as he began paying the cashier.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Why am I stuck in a world that doesn't care?" Rei asked as he began paying the cashier.

"Because the world doesn't give a fuck." A voice said an aisle over. It was a soothing voice, ignoring the cursing of course. The boy who swore walked over to Rei. He wore his usual attire of blue cargo pants, black tank, white flowing scarf, and blue shark fin tattoos on his face. "Hi. Who're you?" The boy asked, turning to Rei.

"Rei...Rei Kon, not Ivanov."

"Um, alright. Nice to meet you. I'm Kai. Just Kai." He said, shaking hands with the other. "Hiwatari?"(1)

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the one."

888

_Kai's P.O.V. _

Rei Kon. He's pretty cute, I must admit. He's someone I'd like to talk to some more. Now, if only...if only...

"You live in that humongous mansion...what are you doing here at a dollar store?"

"They have some cool trinkets here...(2) beyblades too."

"Um, did you want me for something?" He asks me as I take notice of his cat-like features that are just amazing. He's just so cute! So assuming, and right to the point. Maybe lunch will be good for us...

"Hai. (3) You're quite nice to have conversation with. Would you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Id' love to. Unfortunately, I can't. My stepbrother outside is ready to pound me because I'm..." Rei stares at his watch, as he looks back up to me to finish his sentence, "already fifteen minutes later than I said I would have been."

"Well, maybe next time then. Hope to see you soon..." I say as he starts to walk away. Quickly I turn around, realizing what exactly Rei had just said to me, and about how he'd be 'pounded' for being late. "Would your brother like to come as well? You...won't get hurt that way will you?"

If he does get hurt, I'll...I'll...I'm speechless. But my Rei can't get hurt...Am I already saying 'my' Rei?

"Um...I guess we'll just have to find out." Rei smiled as they both exited the store.

88888

_Outside the store _

"Rei! Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? Father is going to be furious. He wanted to torture you today. Lucky you. I snagged you today eh? You should be thankful." Tala stated, turning to realize that there was another face looking at him that he was not familiar with.

"Who is that?" Tala asked staring at the finely built boy, standing next to Rei, with a muscular appearance. "He's a hotty." He whispered, yet, still loud enough for Rei to hear.

Rei's eyes closed when he heard the statement and told Tala about lunch and the whole ordeal. Tala accepted, making an excuse for Rei to leave. Soon after, Rei left and went back home. Kai was walked by Tala to have 'lunch'.

88888

_Home  
_

"REI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Rei counted. Two. Two times have people said the same exact thin, in the same day. This time, was his stepfather, a fairly tall man, much older than Rei. But unlike Rei, who was Chinese, his stepfather was Russian. (4)

"It has been two years Rei since your parents died. You're lucky to have me take you under my wing. You know you're a disgrace, and a stupid excuse for a guy. You carry yourself like a girl, you have fucking girl-like and cat-like features, they make people think that you are a girl. And, on top of all this crap! You're fucking gay!"

"Um...Tala and Bryan are as well..." Rei mumbled as he put down the items he was to buy on a nearby table, receiving a kick to his left side by a heavy boot. "Ugh! I can't believe I have to deal with a 'son' like you. Especially when I already have two great sons that-"

He was quickly cut off when Rei stood up and cut in saying, "are gay." Receiving another kick, this time to his right side.

"I told Tala he could have you today. But, he'll just have to share. So, your punishment of the day." The burly, tall man stated as he walked over to the bag of items Rei had put down and walked down a set of stairs, assumingly that Rei would follow.

Rei knew what would happen if he ran. He always had a fifty fifty chance of either getting hurt, or...dun dun dun...getting hurt. They would never seriously hurt him. He was the only one in the house that would do the chores, or knew how for that matter.

88888

_Basement _

The room was dimly lit, with a bed, chain wall, table, cage, doctor's table, numerous surgical supplies, and computers. To him, this course of action was routine. As the man started taking things out of the plastic bag, and placing them on the table, Rei began to get nervous and scared. He wasn't sure what the outcome of today would be.

"What should we do today Rei?" The man asked him.

"How about...the table?"

"Don't make decisions for me boy..." he looks around the basement, finally setting his eyes on something he likes.

8888

_Lunch at Hiwatari's_

"You are Kai Hiwatari...no? Of Hiwatari Enterprise?"

"Uh...well, my grandfather owns it. But yes, you could say that." Kai stated as he noticed the wondering eyes of Tala up and down his body. Realizing what Tala wanted, Kai began to feel uneasy.

Tala licked his lips. "Are you..."

"Gay? You are. I can see that. And you want me." He stated as he got up from his seat and stood.

"My. You catch on fast koi."

'He's already at the fucking stage of calling me his koi. This just can't be. I've gotta get rid of him now. I knew I shouldn't have invited him. I just wanted Rei...he...we connected.' Kai thought as he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, and you _move_ too fast."

"Why? We are just getting started love. I'll even pay you..." Tala stated as he ran over to Kai, putting a hand to Kai's pants, wanting to make his way down then.

"Get out sir." A stern voice called. It was Kai's bodyguards.

88888

_Home _

"I'm home!"

"Thank God you're here."

"Problems with torture?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

"I'd say..." the boy began to think. "He acts like a girl, make him scream like one. He deserves to be treated like one."

"Fine idea."

* * *

Who is this mysterious boy? XD Will find out next chapter. Either Bryan or Tala. No vote this time. I know which one. But , do you guys? Let's see who can guess it right. Whoever does can get a Rei plushie with a cookie –sweatdrop- 

IF you all haven't realized it already, this story is pretty much based on Cinderella/A Cinderella Story. After watching the Hilary Duff movie, I just couldn't help but picture a torture scene...though, I do think it was Kai in Rei's place. XD Hopefully for once, I'll finish the fic, since I have an interest at the moment...at least a slight one. I kinda think I'm running outta ideas. SO, if you guys got any, please tell.

So, hope you like it and will come back for Chapter 3

**My numbering commentarying**. –hehe- I decided to do this, so there wouldn't be so many author notes like I usually do. I'm sorry if they're too long. XD

**Mei:** More to read  
'..and then everyone is like throwing flames at Mei.'  
**Mei**: Kai plushie?...Cookie?

(1) I was gonna start writing in Japanese...XD Should I? I can always edit I guess. "Hajimemashite. Boku wa Kai desu. Douzo Yoroushiku."  
"Nani? Hiwatari Kai?"  
"Hai...eeh..."

(2) Technically, though this is a beyblade fanfic, no actually beyblading will be included...unfortunately. –sigh- But, what I had wanted to say was that the beyblades at Dollorama are actually fake. Along with a lot of their toys. Haha. But, still cool. Worth a dollar. Everything in that store really costs a dollar. Great deals. XD

(3) Hai. Hopefully you all know what that means, especially all you anime fans. If you don't, it means yes. I hope to have more Japanese in the story, I guess that's just a 'beware'

(4) Needs to be explained since I didn't really sort it out very well I guess. The fact of the matter is that like the story of Cinderella, Rei is the "Cinderella". Rei's mother and father belonged to Rei's 'stepfather'. They were practically slaves, but more or less servants. They gave birth to Rei. Once it was known, Rei's parents were killed. Yay, the whole story. Lol. Not really, but, we get the picture. I guess you could say this isn't much of a Cinderella story. It's more of a rags to riches. But, it's based on Cinderella.

Anyways, Thanx for reading this chapter to the end, even with it's dullness and long-windedness. Please read the following chapters to come. And, REVIEW!

Kat – insert heart...lol-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A World That Doesn't Care: The Cinderella Story**

Author: **Mei Kimari**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own beyblade. There are no OC's in this  
story for once either. XD

_Warning: _This is a yaoi fic...ReixKai. Therefore, don't like,  
don't read. Don't flame me just cuz it's yaoi. Other reasons  
do not apply. Hehe.

Summary: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn't seem to care.  
His two step brothers and stepfather make his life miserable.  
One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with  
his life. Will Rei finally be happy?

Don't forget my little commenty things. –hehe-

_I'm terribly sorry there's no answers to reviews this time. I've  
just been so busy with summer school and such...and I kinda  
am in a rush to upload this. XD_

_For all those who said that boy was Tala, you're wrong. Just the  
fact that, Tala wouldn't act like that. XD I mean, he's mean, but, _

_he would never seem to say something like that. That boy was _

_Bryan, his other, 'stepbrother'. _

_I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this. Like I said before,  
summer school. _

888888

_Recap_: "I'd say..." the boy began to think. "He acts like a girl,

make him scream like one. He deserves to be treated like one."

"Fine idea."

8888

**Chapter 3 **

Rei lay on the bed in the basement, beaten and tired. He couldn't

move. "REI!" someone shouted as a crack was heard. Rei tried to

move, but felt another slap upon his back. His 'stepfather' was

in fact whipping him to wake up. "Yes." Rei said quietly as he tried

to stay up. He leaned against the wall for support.

"Rei. What's this I hear about you and a young Hiwatari?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing! Tala was in tears when he got home. He didn't even want

to _play_ with you. He blames you for Hiwatari not liking him."

"Were you not the one who told me that it was a disgrace to be

gay?" Rei mumbled, quickly trying to stand up as to hurriedly get

clothes on and go to school, knowing he'd be late for sure.

888

School

Rei rushed into the classroom.

  
"Why are you late _again_ Rei?" His English teacher (1) asked,

emphasizing 'again' as it was said. "I can't accept you in my class

anymore if you continue to be late. This is the twentieth time this

year already. And I bet you've missed a lot of school this year too.

I'm going to recommend to your stepfather that you get punished

for this. Now, sit down. I'll see you after class.

Rei sat down. Today he noticed there was a certain somebody

sitting in the back, Kai Hiwatari. Throughout the period, he couldn't

help but to keep turning his head back to see him. Each and every

time, their eyes connected. And once they did, Rei immediately

turned back around. Not noticed, Mr. Walker's eyes were on Rei

most of the period as well. Rei didn't notice it.

888

After class...

Rei walked over to Mr. Walker's desk, remembering that he had

wanted to talk to him about being late. "Rei Kon. Please. Follow

me."

"Um...Where are we going?" Rei asked as he followed his teacher

down the hall. Soon, he realized that they were near the medical

wing. (a/n: more or less, a nurse's office. But, medical wing

sounds so much better, don't ya think? XD)

"Today Rei, I realized that you weren't paying much attention in

class. And...I noticed how your neck..." He trailed off as he touched

Rei's neck. Rei tensed with the feel of his touch. "It has a slight

bruise." (2)

"People at home aren't beating you are they?" The older man asked

him as he opened the door to the room. "It's fine." Rei stated as he

tried to walk away from the teacher. Suddenly, Rei's shirt was

pulled back. The door slammed shut. And a hand began to make its

way up the tanned chest. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Keep quiet Rei. This is your punishment."

888

Rei didn't really have any friends. Knowing that Kai was here today, (3)

he decided to scream out for him. "KAI!" Rei shouted once as a tongue

went into his mouth and played with his tongue. Being pushed against

a wall, Rei knew that he was in no way going to be able to escape. His

shirt was being pulled off. Seeing the multiple scars on Rei's back, Mr.

Walker began licking his way up and down them making Rei wince every

second getting chills down his back.

888

Kai heard some screams from the medical room and quickly ran over,

knowing for some reason that it was Rei. He knocked on the door,

realizing it was locked shut. So, he tried to knock it open. "REI!"

Sooner than he thought, the door swung open and a struggling Rei

who was half naked was soon getting fully naked. His pants were being

pulled down, and Kai just couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to his

friend, pushing the older man aside. "HIWATARI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The teacher asked as he ran over to Rei, hoping to once again cling on

to him. But, it was too late. Kai had gathered the other teachers and

most importantly the principal just in time to see them in the room.

"MR. WALKER!"

8888

Okay, bad...bad. didn't like it one bit. But, that's me of course. I don't

like anything I write. –sweatdrop- So, hope you like it and will come

back for Chapter 4

**My numbering commentarying.**  
(1) Ok, let's just call him...Mr. Walker. Unless you'd all rather it be

Tyson. XD Though, there is a Mr. Walker at my school. He is just

supposed to be his name, not him. The Mr. Walker at my school is

actually really really nice.

(2) Obviously, I didn't exactly feel like writing what happened in the

whole 'punishment at home'. I probably won't. At least, not till the

end. Hehe. But, the bruise is from the 'punishment'. Think what you

want. It can be from anywhere. XD Might've gotten myself a little confused…  
punishment...well, couldn't think of a better word. Haha

(3) "Kai was here today." That is kinda of a direct reference to myself.

Supposedly, when I was little in preschool I randomly said, "My daddy

is here today!" XD I don't even think I was actually being bullied or

anything either.

Anyways, Thanx for reading this chapter to the end, even with it's

dullness and long-windedness. Please read the following chapters to

come. And, REVIEW!

Also, just to give a shout…wondering, do you guys think this fic is boring?  
I was thinking about it the other day...though...I am on writer's block...  
I saw another fic, called Cinderella: Rei Kon...so, I'm not really sure  
whether or not I should continue. Please tell me. It's all up to you guys. XD  
If I have a good amount...like at least 5, that say it's worth continuing,  
than I will.

...Also...XD I know this is kinda bad to say, but would you guys think it  
terribly wrong if I made a fic about Rei at a music school? Give a shout.  
Thanx.

Kat – insert heart...lol-


	4. Chapter 4

Wowz, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I'm so sorry you guys.

Things are going to get busier and busier. Finals!!...Last finals for highschool. I've already graduated...a few more finals to go. What else...I'm going to uni come September, so I hope..I'll have time to finish the fic. But, to me, it seems like there'll be much more of the story to come. Perhaps a long one?

What I found out today, is that I can start stories, and I can't end them...when I had to write a personal response to texts, and I wrote a short story...on my final. XD

---------------

**Title**: A World That Doesn't Care

**Author**: Mei Kimari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade, as much as I wish I did...

**Warning**: This fic is yaoi...ReixKai. Therefore, if you don't like, don't read. Don't flame me just because it's yaoi. Other reasons do not apply.

**Summary**: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn't seem to care. His two step brothers and step father make his life a living hell. One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with his life. Will Rei finally be happy?

-----

"How could you do this to a boy?! Are you not a teacher?!" The principal

shouted upon entrance of the room. Mr. Walker tried to make a break for it,

but was stopped by two burly men - Kai's body guards.

"My first day here, and I see my friend being harassed. Is there

something wrong with this school?!" Kai shouted angrily as he was kneeling

beside his new friend. "No Mr. Hiwatari. Our school has never seen this

happen. I'm very sorry. I promise there will be permanent removal of this

teacher." The principal turned to Kai bowing before leading the two body

guards to a car waiting outside where the teacher - Mr. Walker would be

brought to. Rei was silent throughout this entire process. He sat hands on 

the ground, and his eyes focused on the floor.

As soon as the principal removed himself from the room, the other teachers

decided to remove themselves as well. Slowly, the room got quiet. Kai

realized that Rei was in shock. "Rei? Rei Kon? Are you okay?" He asked,

slightly shaking him, trying to get his attention. Realizing that Rei was

still half naked, he stood up and tried to find something to help him and

cover up. His eyes stopped scanning the room when he found a towel on the

side and quickly brought it over to Rei. "Kai" Rei whispered, barely

audible. Kai placed the towel over Rei and decided for Rei that they would

call it a day.

Kai put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He pushed a

few buttons, said an 'I'm leaving. Get the car ready.' and quickly picked

Rei up with both hands and walked as fast as he could out of the school.

"Seems I won't be here for much longer." Kai said to himself as he tried

to hasten his speed.

----

**The car ride **

The car was in fact, not a car. It was a limo with tinted windows, lots of

seats, separating window from passenger to driver, and the works.

**(Kai's P.O.V.)**

I set Rei down onto one of the seats, which really took up two. One of my

bodyguards, Melvin (1) stood by the door, waiting for me to get in. I got

in, told him to go to the mansion, and he closed the door behind me. After

a few minutes, I could hear the engine running and we were off.

Rei looked somewhat scared back in that medical wing. I was hoping nothing

bad would happen the first day I get to a new school. But things never

turn out the way I want them to, apparently.

I looked over at Rei, and I couldn't help but wonder what he could have been

thinking, what it was that was going through his mind at that moment. He

stared at the same spot in the window for at least five minutes till I heard

someone whisper.

'Kai.' I'm imagining things. I'm hearing voices! Nope that can't be right.

It's Rei my instincts tell me. I turn to him and realize that he has sat

up. "Rei."

"Kai. Where am I? Where are we going?" He asked me stretching a little

before turning once again in my direction. "My house Rei. I think you need

some R & R." I smiled to him and he smiled back. Quickly, he noticed that

something wasn't right and looked down. His pants were still not zipped.

He turned beat red, and I couldn't help but chuckle. He quickly zipped up

his pants and turned to face the other direction. "So, Kai..." He started,

hoping beyond hoping that I hadn't seen. Though I had.

"Yeah Rei?"

"If the school's going to hear about this, I really should get home."

"Why's that? Your parents aren't going to beat you are they?"

"Stepfather, not parents. And...if the school sends a message, let's just

say there'll be a whirlwind coming." Rei's beat red face became normal

once again. His face etched with worry. "I'm pretty sure your stepfather

will be fine with you spending the day with me."

"I'll also be late going home and that means..." Rei started but was cut off

by Kai. "Rei. Don't worry so much. You'll be covered." (2)

-----------

It's a short update, but that's all I could do, for now. Next chappie will be more about Kai

and his mansion and his problems. It might be late. I'm sorry. Just saying it now, rather

than later.

(1) Let's call one Melvin, and the other Alvin...I'm running out of ideas

as you can see. I can always give the two bodyguards code names and call

them Rain and Cloud. o.o" haha, maybe...ne?

(2) "You'll be covered." That moment, when I typed that, I felt like I was

talking about insurance. XD Oh man...I guess I am going insane. haha.


	5. Chapter 5

POKE! I'm starting this chapter right a few hours after I uploaded the other. Hopefully, this chapter won't be as boring as the other. Sorry…that nothing actually happened in it, and that it was so short.

But it seems, I've ended this one…way after that one. XD Gomen. _**Also, just a note**_…I realized that it has been a really long time since I've started this fanfic. And after re-reading a good…two or three times, I finally caught that I made a few mistakes…e.g. Boris is Rei's stepfather, not grandfather. I think I kept mixing it up. I fixed it now. Also, last chapter may by a little unclear…But, I tried to change it just a little, so that this chapter makes a little more sense.

Anywho, enjoy!

---------------

**Title**: A World That Doesn't Care

**Author**: Mei Kimari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, as much as I wish I did...

**Warning**: This fic is yaoi...ReixKai. Therefore, if you don't like, don't read. Don't flame me just because it's yaoi. Other reasons do not apply.

**Summary**: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn't seem to care. His two step brothers and step father make his life a living hell. One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with his life. Will Rei finally be happy?

-----

"I'll also be late going home and that means..." Rei started but was cut off

by Kai. "Rei. Don't worry so much. You'll be covered." (2)

**-----**

**Chapter 5**

**The Mansion  
**After a good thirty minutes, they finally arrived at the Hiwatari Mansion. Rei was amazed how long it took to get there from the school. It was close by that was for sure. But the wall surrounded the entire estate was so large that it took up that time. The large iron gates opened as the 'car' pulled up to the entrance. "WOAH!" Rei shouted as his eyes widened not taking his eyes off of the extremely large mansion in front of him. "This is…this is…"

"This is it." Kai got out of the car first, and then helped Rei out. "Thanks."

-------

_Inside  
_How many bedrooms and bathrooms were there again? That's right. There's 200 rooms, 48 bathrooms, and 72 bedrooms. Let's not forget that chandelier. (1)

**(Rei's P.O.V.)**

As glad as I am that Kai would want to bring me to his house...I mean mansion, I really need to get back. I know what'll happen once I get home. Not only will they question, not only will Tala be angry with me once again, not only with Boris beat me...we get what I'm talking about. "Kai."

"Rei. What is it?" He asked looking toward me as he started walking up the steps that were in front of us.

"I really should go." I told him as he looked down to me. At the same time, I stared up at the large chandelier above me. 'Woah' I though, slowly looking back to Kai. "I've got something to show you Rei." He continued up the steps. I followed close behind, knowing he was determined to show me something. I looked at my watch which read '4:10'. My curfew. CRAP! I've only got...50 minutes left.

----

"Rei. This is it." Kai put his hand to the glass door knob, and turned it. He pushed the door open to reveal a large garden (2). The two walked closer to the balcony to get a better view of the garden below. "WOW! This is amazing!" Rei smiled. He looked over to Kai who was looking back at him. Kai still had a look of worry upon his face.

"Are you alright?"

"That's what I was going to ask you Rei." They both stared at each other, for a few minutes till they realized five minutes had passed and they had not moved. "I'm fine Kai." Rei broke the silence. "And I am perfectly fine too, Rei."

"Why did you bring me here Kai?" Rei asked looking back at the garden, and away from Kai's face. "I thought you would want to see something beautiful...after _that_ happened." Kai put a hand to Rei's shoulder, forcing Rei to face him. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? Did...did something happen?" Rei was oblivious as to what had previously happened. He couldn't remember a thing, nothing about the incident, and Mr. Walker.

"You don't remember?"

----

**(Kai's P.O.V.)  
**Did he forget about what happened? How could someone forget something like that? It only happened say...an hour ago. Rei...how could this happen. Rei..."Rei." I said without knowing.

"Kai." He seems to know who I am...he knew who I was in the car. Nothing seemed abnormal. He was fairly quiet...

"Rei, do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

"For what Kai?" I asked unknowingly of what was happening to him. Then again, I had no idea what was happening either. "Don't you remember? You were harassed by Mr. Walker."

"I What?! When? Where? Why?" He shouted, and kept spouting questions, getting softer and softer. By the time he finished with his last question, I watched Ray curl into a ball, pulling his knees to his chest. He rested his chin on his knees, rocking back and forth. "Maybe we should go Rei."

"But...Kai."

"I'll take you to the hospital." I told him. He was really worrying me. And I knew something was wrong. How could he forget. This is Rei. If he's gone through more terrible things, would he not have been able to live through this? Then again, I probably would have ended up feeling the same as him...if _that_ happened to me...

"No. I'm fine Kai. I don't want to go. I need to get home."

"I'll take you."

"It'll be fine Kai. Believe me. I feel a little awkward being...beside you." Rei whispered, yet still audible. "Rei." When Rei heard that, he kenw it was his sign to run. He ran and the the doors went flying open. 'What is he talking about?' Rei thought to himself as he continued to run. He made his way past the front gates, and continued on his way.

I, quickly realizing what was going on, followed Rei. I knew that Rei had a good head start. So, I took out my phone once again, got Melvin (3) to get the 'car'. Two minutes later, the car parked in front in front of me, as I stood at the front door. "Let's find Rei!" I told him. Quickly, the car zoomed out the front gates.

----

**(Rei's P.O.V.)**

What was Kai talking about? I was about a mile away from the house. That's right, still running.

I saw Kai's car pull up next to me. It was still moving, but very slowly to keep up with my running pace. He rolled down his window, his head came into view. "REI!" he shouted, putting his head out the window. "It's all your fault Kai! You were the one that wanted to bring me to your house! You were the one that wanted all this!"

I looked down at my watch again. 5:00. CRAP! I've got an hour's worth of running and I'm already past my curfew. I won't make it in time. I can't believe this is happening to me. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it...CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRA-

**(Normal P.O.V.)  
**Rei suddenly coughed. Putting a hand to his mouth. He coughed again. A red salty taste filling up his mouth, and onto his hands. He closed his eyes, his body quivering as he dropped to the floor, trying to breathe for air, but coughing again. The bubble in his throat popped again and the fits of coughing and wheezing died down. Slowly, Rei pulled his hand away from his mouth, shoulders shaking as he looked at his hand. Blood was dripping onto the sidewalk, the scarlet fluid trickling down his long fingers and over his palm. He swallowed, the salty taste of his own blood dripping in the back of his throat.

Rei closed his eyes again, and placed his stained hand to his forehead. With a shock, he found himself sweating like crazy. His body felt extremely hot and he was dizzy. He shook his head, only making him feel dizzier.

"REI!" Kai shouted, looking out his window, eyes widening. He knew something was wrong. Something was out of place. Something was wrong with Rei. Immediately, the car stopped. The brakes screeched. Kai forced the car door open and quickly ran over to Rei. "Rei!" He kneeled beside him, putting a hand on Rei's back. "Rei!"

---  
_The Hospital  
_**(Kai's P.O.V.)  
**How could this happen? I knew it was coming. I saw it coming. It's all my fault!

-----------

_**Thanx to the reviewers! **_

Midnightangel16: I'm glad you like it. Try not to kill anyone…XD  
KonsNeKon: Really?! I'm glad.

I haven't written in a really long time. So, I hope I'll be able to finish, and you guys will all stay for the ride._ sweatdrop_

Hopefully, it was longer. I've noticed that my writing style has changed…compared to how I started the fic. So, if you find it more boring, and too detailed, please do tell...or even way the opposite, as I'm seeing in this chapter...I'm assuming the reason why is because I hate detail. XD. I'll try to change my ways. XD

(1) I'm pretty much reiterating the first chapter description of the Hiwatari Mansion…I have the urge to replace mansion with estate…

(2) or a greenhouse, I wasn't sure which would be more suitable. But, I decided to say Garden…just because greenhouses are usually closed off...and gardens are open. Therefore, this he is technically on a balcony where an outdoor garden can be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm back. I always star the next chapter right after I post the previous chapter...it just takes me a while to finish them. Haha. Gomen.

I'll try my best to get the next ones out on...a time where you guys won't end up giving up on me. By the way, I'm actually extremely sick with a cold while typing this, so bare with me.

Anywho, enjoy!

---------------

**Title**: A World That Doesn't Care

**Author**: Mei Kimari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, as much as I wish I did...

**Warning**: This fic is yaoi...ReixKai. Therefore, if you don't like, don't read. Don't flame me just because it's yaoi. Other reasons do not apply.

**Summary**: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn't seem to care. His two step brothers and step father make his life a living hell. One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with his life. Will Rei finally be happy?

-----

**Chapter 6**

_The Hospital  
_**(Kai's P.O.V.)  
**How could this happen? I knew it was coming. I saw it coming. It's _all_ my fault!

_---_

A nurse walks over to me asking for the patient's name. I tell her, "Rei Kon." She looks through her cabinet messily till a folder is pulled out with his name 'Rei Kon' written clearly on it. She sits back down in the seat she was in before, starts tapping away on the computer. A few minutes later, she started to dial numbers into the phone beside her.

---

Not long after, a tall man with purple hair walks through the glass doors of the hospital and to the desk where the nurse Kai had talked to only moments before sat. In kind words he said, "I'm here to see Rei Kon."  
"Ah! Yes! You must be his guardian!" She shouted, almost jumping out of her seat at the surprise. He nodded giving her some acknowledgement. She smiled, facing him. "Follow me."

---

Two boys, one with flaming red hair, and the other pale lavender hair walk in soon after. They ask for Rei and are shown into the same room.

----

Upon entrance, they saw Kai sitting there on one side. "It's nothing serious. He has just been under too much stress that this happened. There's nothing to worry about." The doctor tells Kai, quickly gathering his things. Kai gives him a nod, and says a quiet "Thank you." As the doctor left, he heard a knock at the door.

The purple-haired burly man who Kai assumed to be Rei's stepfather entered the room. "Doctor."  
"Mr.Ivanov I presume."  
"That is correct. May you tell me what is wrong?"  
The doctor brings him to the side, and tells him the details.

**(Kai's P.O.V)**  
I stand, and walk over to Rei's side. All I could keep thinking, 'It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault!' I'm so sorry Rei. If it wasn't for me, if I hadn't told you to stay...

The purple-haired man walks over to me as I take Rei's hand in mine. I look over to his face which has a peaceful expression. I can't help but smile. "Kai Hiwatari? Is that right?" I nod hesitantly. I wasn't sure whether he was going to do something to Rei. Throughout the day though, it seems I'm the only one that has done something, and I feel horrible about it.  
"I'm Boris Ivanov, Rei's step father. Were you with him when this happened?"  
I nod again, afraid that he will do something unmentionable if I actually had said a word. Two boys enter the room. Once seeing the bright flaming red hair, I knew it was Tala. I assumed the other to be his brother. In a matter of seconds, our eyes met. And not soon after was he standing beside me, putting an arm over me, making me let go of Rei's hand.

"Hey Kai." He smirks. "Tala."

"Are you worried about Rei? He'll get better and he'll be up in a little bit. You don't have to worry." Tala told me, letting me go.

"Mr. Ivanov." Boris looked from the spot he was staring at down on the ground. "Yes?"  
"I just wanted to give you my deepest apologies for making him come to this state. If it wasn't for me, he'd probably be at home right now. I'm sorry." I bowed, trying to show my pure apology.

"Yes. I see. It's alright Kai."

I didn't want to bring it up, but, I can remember it clearly. What I'm talking about is the accident that happened at school. The fact that Rei forgot that...of all things...  
"Also, there was an accident with school, and one of the teachers..." I trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence I was saying. He looked straight at me and nodded. "Yes. The doctor mentioned it. The school did contact me about that also, especially since he left school early as well."

"Actually sir, I took him out of school." I quickly responded, for fear Rei would be punished when he would wake up.  
"I see. By the way Kai, you are welcome at our house any time for dinner on a day Rei is awake." He smiled sincerely. I wasn't sure whether to be angry, or to be happy; angry at myself, or happy for the fact of this invitation. But it was too much at the moment. I had to get away.

"Please excuse me. I hope to see Rei at school soon." I told them and went over to Rei's side, grabbing his hand one more time. 'Rei, please wake up soon. Please...be okay.'

I smiled and said my 'bye-s' once again.

----

Kai turned to leave. Mr. Ivanov (1) walked over to Rei's side, giving him a little shake. "Rei'll be fine dad." He heard one of his sons say.

"I know that Tala. I'm not worried."  
"Of course you aren't. Can I go?" Tala asked seemingly in a hurry. Boris knew it was because he wanted to catch up to dear Kai and talk to him again. "Whatever."

Tala quickly ran out of the room, and out the hospital doors in order to catch up to Kai.

----

"Bryan, tell me. What do you think?"

"About what?"  
"Rei. What should we do?" He looked over at his son, the one who spent most of his time with Rei. "Give him a few days? I don't know. The doctor said he couldn't remember anything right? About what happened?"

"That's what it seems. He was overstressed. But with what? How could he be more overstressed today, when compared to when he's usually at home?"

"I know." He said sternly back, throwing a glare at him. Suddenly a mumble and a shifting body were heard.

"Rei." Bryan whispered.  
"Rei!" Boris shouted, patting Rei's shoulder harder and harder till Rei managed to get up and was helped into a sitting position. "What happened?" He asked, seeing his step father and step brother before him. Suddenly, he cringed. 'What's going on?' He thought to himself.

"It's alright Rei." Bryan said, looking at his dad. "Just go back to sleep."

---

"Kai!" Tala shouted, spotting Kai as soon as he walked out of the hospital. Kai was getting into the limo. "KAI!" He shouted louder this time.

**(Kai's P.O.V)**

I kept hearing voices. I thought I was losing it. It kept getting louder and louder till I realized, I should turn around. I looked over the person that was calling his name. Familiar voice. Of course. 'It's Tala.' I told himself.

"What is it Tala?" I asked him cruelly. "I...wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"I promise, nothing like last time."

"Nothing like last time you say?"  
"Yes Kai. I want to talk...about Rei." He paused. I was surprised at myself. I wasn't hesitant about letting him into my limo. "Hop in. (2)" Which came out more of a demand then a request.

---

Rei was brought home. Boris couldn't understand how something like being harassed by a teacher could make Rei forget it happened, in comparison to all the other times that actions had been forced on him before.

-----------

(1) Perhaps, I should say Boris instead, Mr. Ivanov just doesn't seem like him, his usual last name is Balkov. XD I just randomly picked a last name out of the three – Boris, Tala, and Bryan. Whatever. It should be okay, I think...as long as you guys don't get confused.

(2) "Hop in." I just found it to be the wrong words Kai could say to Tala, after last time, letting Tala into his limo and bringing him to his mansion? Kinda awkward situation, but go with me on it.

---

_**Thanx to the reviewers!**_

First of all, I just want to say..OMG! I can't believe I actually have reviewers. I guess this means I really do have to update more often...haha Just so you guys know, the only reason, it takes me so long to update, is because I'm waiting for a certain length to be done before posting...cause, I'm not like most people really...that have their stories written up all at once. I'm writing this as I go along. So, please have patience with me.

midnightangel16: XD I see you still want to kill someone. Haha. I'll try to update as much as I can.

KaL KeY: Glad you like. It's meant to leave you hanging.

Artica: It is confusing, isn't it? If it's not your sleep talking, it's most likely the way I write. So, I'll say it right now, if you get more confused, I'm sorry! bows

---

This chapter was quite...uneventful. I'm sorry. It's just because, I had to get him from one place to another...anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Let's see...this is gonna start out a totally fresh chapter. Blank and everything, which is why, it's taking me so long to get it uploaded. Haha. Sorry. Believe it or not...I finished it just last night, though I should've been studying for my bio midterm. Well, we'll see how that goes. I was just so eager to finish the chapter...

Anywho, enjoy!

---------------

**Title**: A World That Doesn't Care

**Author**: Mei Kimari

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, as much as I wish I did...

**Warning**: This fic is yaoi...ReixKai. Therefore, if you don't like, don't read. Don't flame me just because it's yaoi. Other reasons do not apply.

**Summary**: Rei is stuck in a world that doesn't seem to care. His two step brothers and step father make his life a living hell. One day, he meets a boy, who like himself, is unhappy with his life. Will Rei finally be happy?

-----

**Chapter 7**

"Yes Kai. I want to talk...about Rei." He paused. I was surprised at myself. I wasn't hesitant about letting him into my limo. "Hop in." Which came out more of a demand then a request.

---

Rei was brought home. Boris couldn't understand how something like being harassed by a teacher could make Rei forget it happened, in comparison to all the other times that actions had been forced on him before.

---

"What did you want to talk about Tala?"

"Kai. Rei...he..." All of a sudden, he stopped, forgetting what he wanted to say. He looked over to Kai who sat beside him in the limo. "I..."

Kai looked over to him, feeling as though he'd made the wrong decision to willingly let Tala into his limo. "Yeah?" He asked, impatiently. He realized, Tala scooted over to sit closer to him.

"I really like you Kai."

"I thought we were going to talk about Rei." He says quietly, taking in what it was that Tala had just said to him. Not exactly sure how to reply. He had already known that Tala had some sort of affection for him. He just chose to ignore it. Tala looked back at him with a smirk on his face. "Rei doesn't even care if you exist Kai. He just thinks of you as a friend. You should know that by now."

Kai thought about Rei and all the events that had happened since meeting him the first time at the store, and to the present. Perhaps Tala was right. Nothing between them. Nothing intimate developed between them. "It doesn't matter." Kai quickly said, slowly scooting away from Tala a little to give themselves a little bit more room. "I'll pursue him till he finally says 'yes'." (1)

"Why waste your time? While you're waiting you can just..." Tala scooted over, getting closer to Kai again. Kai shifted in his seat, trying to move over again, but stopped when he felt a hand on his leg. He looked down in his seat, feeling unsure. He wasn't sure what to say. For some strange reason, he felt immobilized, paralyzed. Slowly, he looked up at Tala's face which was mere inches away from his. "I'm glad you have a limo Kai." Tala whispers into Kai's ear.

The voice caused him to break the contact the two had out of surprise, backing away further, closer to the door. "What are you talking about?"

"It's sound proof in here, isn't it?" Suddenly, Kai's face was etched with worry, afraid of what possibly was to come. "If I can't have you, neither can Rei." Tala said edging closer. "Rei's definitely not getting something that I can't even have." Kai had shock written in his eyes. "What...are you going to do?"

"Take you."

---

_8PM – Rei's Home_

Rei suddenly sat up in bed, looking around. "Where am I?" He asked no one in particular. He was back in his own house, his own room…"Own room!?!" (2) In fact, he shouldn't be all too surprised. All his room was, was the attic, dusty, and messily covered in boxes throughout the small area. A shuffle was heard outside the door. A hand to the door knob.

"Bryan!" He shouted, surprise written over his face. "What? I'm not allowed to pay my brother a visit?"

"Step brother."

"Rei."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing really. I can't come in to say 'hi'?"

"For all the years I've lived here...that's never once happened Bry."

"Rei."

"Yeah?" Rei slowly stood, walking over to the window careful not to step into any boxes. "Dad forbids you to see Kai anymore." Shock overcame him. 'I'm not allowed to see Kai anymore...'

"WHAT?!" He shouted, as if trying to make sure it wasn't a dream, or a nightmare for that matter. "I said, dad forbids you to see Kai anymore." Bryan states, monotonously.

"He can't do that..." He whispers, yet loud enough for Bryan to hear. Quickly, he walks from behind the boxes towards the door until he's stopped by Bryan. "He can, and he has, already. There's nothing you can do to change it Rei. You know it." He stated, as if saying the obvious. Bryan gripped his wrist. "Ow! Let me go Bry! I need to go see him!"

"Stop Rei. You know it's useless."

----

_With Tala and Kai in the limo..._

"Get away from me!" Kai shouted, getting as close to the driver's window as he could, and started banging on it. Tala quickly went back to his normal façade knowing the car would quickly stop.

The limo stopped, the driver got out and hurriedly got to the back, opening the door to see nothing wrong. "Master Kai. Is there a problem?"

"Remove him." Kai stated this sternly, as if glaring at the same time. Two words. That's all he needed. His driver caught the glare and quickly said, "Yes sir."

---

_Story beginnings, fairy tales coming true  
__Deep down inside, we wanna believe they still do  
__In our secretest heart  
__It's our favorite part of the story  
__Let's just admit we all want to make it to_

_Ever ever after  
__If we just don't get it our own way  
__Ever ever after  
__It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeves (ever after)  
Sometimes you reach what's realest by making believe (making believe)  
Unafraid, unashamed  
__There is joy to be claimed in this world  
__You even might wind up being glad to be you_

Rei got up from his spot on the bed, quickly realizing there was an actual alarm clock in his room, a good alarm clock that is. It was black, and thin, yet it did have a radio tuner, and all the normal settings a good alarm clock had.

_Ever ever after  
__Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
__Ever ever after  
__The world can be yours, if you let your heart  
__Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it flying  
__Your head feels it spinning  
__Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
__Let yourself be enchante-_

Rei turned off the alarm clock realizing it had been playing for a while. The clock read "6:50". Quickly, he got dressed.

---

_Downstairs_

Rei quickly headed downstairs, realizing that he would be late, if he didn't hurry. He walked over to the table, looking for the paper that was normally on the kitchen table. This paper was one his stepfather would write himself in red ink and leave on the table for him every morning, the "List of Chores", he called it.

This morning, there was none. Or, at least none where he saw it. Quickly, he left the house and headed towards school.

"Rei?!" Boris yelled, trying to find out where his stepson was. He quickly walked up and down the stairs of the house, entering every room, even the basement to find out Rei was nowhere to be found. "Where is that son of a brat (3)!"

"I think he's already gone to school dad." Tala walked down the steps, a bruise noticeable near his left eye. "I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet. He better have heard and actually listen what Bryan told him yesterday. He better not associate with that Kai Hiwatari again."

---

_School_

Rei continued to walk towards the school. It was still dark out today too. Thinking it was going to rain, he quickened his pace a bit. He wasn't quite sure why no one was rushing the way he was. What time was it? He made it into the school courtyard, nobody was around. A few teachers sat to the side, discussing their students and their lesson plans for today. When Rei entered the building, a few teachers that were inside stood, pointing at him. Still no sign of students. 'Was today a holiday?' He asked himself.

Deciding that he had to make sure, he walked towards the office. Arriving at the office, he walked over to the secretary. "Is today a holiday?"

Realizing this was Rei Kon, _thee_ Rei Kon, she quickly had an expression of pity on her face. "What are you talking about? Of course it's not a holiday."

"Then why aren't there any students around?"

"Rei, It's only 6 o'clock. You're very early. Even some teachers aren't here yet."

"WHAT?!"

-----------

**Notes:  
**(1) Actually an incident that happened to me. Not quite the words Kai would say...but you know how fics are. Everyone's pretty OC...

(2) I realized, that I never actually gave Rei a room before...and the only incident from before was him being in the basement. Anywho, he should have some sorta living space...right?

(3) I wanted to say son of a bitch, I really did. XD But, then I kept saying to myself, son of a brat. XD Oh well...

---

_**Thanx to the reviewers!  
**_Artica: Glad you're not…getting too confused. XD I'll try my best to update. I did realize also, that not many people are updating anymore. Then again, I can't say much, I only started updating again this year. And, I still have a lot of other fics that have been neglected. One at a time.  
KaL KeY: haha. Well…it's discussable...XD This is the first time, I've actually been able to write cliff hangers. It does kinda make me happy. XD

Fantasyangel39: I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can. "

---

Just a note to those that might be anticipating _Grasp the Light – II_ that I promised to write so long ago...yeah, that might not be up for a while. XD Or...up at all. I'm not sure when that'll be started, just because I want to finish this fic before I start anything else. That was the problem with my other fics. I started them pretty much all at the same time, and I ended up realizing that I got myself stuck on writer's block for a really really long time, because I realized I was actually using all the same ideas in all the same fics. So...just so that doesn't happen anymore, I'm waiting. I hope you guys don't mind.

Perhaps right now, I'm on writer's block. Because _A World that doesn't care_ is technically on a tangent...compared to where I thought it would be going. Like I said in the beginning, it's supposed to be a "Cinderella Story" but it's kinda turned a little into Boris having a caring side. Well...aside from not letting Rei see Kai; but believe me, it'll work out in the end.

Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Mei –insert heart-


End file.
